


Stop Being So Annoying

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bratty Peridot, Consensual BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Established Dom/Sub relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Peridot, fuck i’m Gay and want this, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot is annoying enough to make Lapis do something to stop it





	Stop Being So Annoying

It was getting increasingly hard for Peridot to think straight.

“Heh, straight.”, she thought, and smiled as she gazed at Lapis. Oh my stars she was breathtaking. Lazuli was swinging slowly back and forth in her hammock with one of her legs dangling out and her eyes closed. She couldn’t be sleeping, Peridot thought, she never slept in the evening. It was getting late, and the sun had almost gone down. There was just enough rosy light streaming through the holes in the barn to see clearly. She found her gaze drifting over Lapis’s features and without even realizing it started to fantasize about when Lapis would show her dominant side and take control. Peridot needed it. A warm sensation started to grow between her thighs. “Guess I’ll have to get her to do something about it”, she thought, and crawled below the hammock.

“Hey Lapis!,” she said loudly and poked her face. 

“Mmwhat”, Lapis grumbled without opening her eyes.

“Were you actually sleeping or what”, she said, continuing to poke her.

“Does it matter? Why are you being so annoying?”

“Why are you being so annoying?”, Peridot mocked and smiled.

“What the fuck, you know I hate it when you do that, stop it!”

“What the fuck, you know I hate it when you do that, sto-“

Realization of what Peridot was doing had sunk in to Lapis. Her hand quickly slipped into Peridot’s hair at the back of her head and grasped her fingers tightly around it. Peridot made an involuntary squeak of surprise and felt Lapis pull her head closer to hers. “Do you want something, brat?”, She asked in a low tone. Peridot smiled slyly. “Do you want some-“, “Okay that’s it! Come with me!” Lapis hissed loudly. “Yes Lapis!”, Peridot said quickly and rose quickly to her feet as she felt Lapis grip her arm and pull her along towards the ladder. “Up”, she commanded coolly and Peridot scrambled up it towards their couch.

Lapis sat next to her and leaned into her ear. “Are you okay with this?”, she whispered. Peridot responded by licking Lapis’s neck, something she knew Lapis loved to pretend to hate her doing. Lapis quickly grabbed her arm and in one tug pulled Peridot across her lap. 

“You know I’ve told you not to do that.”, she growled while pinning both of Peri’s wrists behind her back. She pulled the drawstring out of her pants and used it to secure them and made sure that Peridot couldn’t break out of her bonds, though it was the last thing she wanted to do right now. 

Lapis started to squeeze and massage Peridot’s ass, sometimes stroking her finger along Peridot’s clothed slit. “You were being a real brat, you know. First waking me up just to annoy me and because you’re wet. I was having a really nice dream, you know. Then you were just being completely annoying! You can be a real little shit sometimes, you know that? And then you licked my neck, something that you are forbidden to do. That’s going to cost you.”

Peridot whimpered as Lapis lightly drummed her fingers on her back and poked her. “Oh you don’t like that? Didn’t seem to have a problem with poking a minute ago. Phase your clothes off.”

Peridot took a breath to prepare herself and her skin tight suit faded away. *SMACK*! Lapis’s palm hit her cheek so that it stung and began to turn to a darker shade of green. “You’ve been getting out of hand lately.” *SMACK* “I shouldn’t put you in your place earlier.” *SMACK* 

Lapis continued to spank Peridot while increasing the force of her strikes. Peridot moaned as she felt Lapis’s palm hit her cheek and she physically felt herself beginning to drip she was so wet. 

*SMACK* “I can see you’re enjoying this, brat. Maybe this is why you never learn. Whenever I try to punish you you end up like this.” Lapis said smugly as she easily slipped a finger into Peridot. Peridot whined, desperate for more contact and pushed herself against Lapis. “What he he’ll do you think you’re doing!” Lapis yelled as she whipped her finger out and spanked her again, leaving a bit of fluid on Peridot’s ass. She grabbed a fist of Peri’s hair again and bent down towards her ear. “You’re lucky I’m not punishing you worse for that. That was your first time stepping so far out of line but if you that again I might not be so merciful.” Peridot whimpered and kissed Lapis’s thigh while her head was being firmly held near it. “In fact I’m not only going to let you off the hook for it but because you’ve taken your spanking so well I’m going to let you quench your thirst.” 

She suddenly flipped her over so that she was on her back with her bound wrists under her and straddled her, her slit hovering over her pet’s face. Her pants which were already hanging off her hips due to her missing drawstring disappeared and she bent over, sticking her finger in Peridots mouth and swirling it around to give her a taste and because she liked to hear the flustered mess below her’s surprised moan. She lowered herself onto her girlfriend’s face and felt Peridot tongue swirling in her and sucking on her clit.

Peridot heard Lapis gasping above her and then felt her fall backwards on the couch as her knees gave out. “Fuck I love you”, Lapis gasped, breaking role and peppering Peridot’s neck with soft kisses. Peridot was glad that she could have both sides of Lapis.


End file.
